Imperium
by leleMichaelson
Summary: A ghost princess finds herself in a web of betrayals when Norta invites her friends from the south for a visit during the Queenstrial. The Phantom of the Landarion finds himself in a deadly battle between right and necessary and how this may influence his relationship with the odious Prince Marven...


**Sônia **

The sunshine through the curtains of my room makes me shudder in disgust, slowly and almost imperceptibly a small shadow protrudes out of a dark corner of the room and begins to pull the cloth that covers the sunlight, leaving the room in perfect twilight.

I sigh with satisfaction as I force myself to get off the bed and leave the softness of the sheets behind, the small (but remarkable) swaying of the ship made me feel a slight sensation of nausea and feel my stomach turn. All this hell could be avoided if my parent did not have so much fear of flying ...

I quickly change my sweater and put on the military uniform of always, the dark and long hood juts out on the floor and if it were not for the long years of training I would certainly stumble on the thin fabric, I do not wear dresses or many jewels just a simple gold tiara and a little ruby necklace I got from my grandfather, I work quickly on my make-up taking care not to overdo it in the dark shadow and end up looking like a clown instead of a demon princess.

When I analyze my reflection at the end I leave a small smile forming on my lips, not an image of vanity, just a sample of self-confidence and strength to face the next months in North and its nest of snakes ...

Prince Vladimir de Norda looks happy when I come to the room where everyone has breakfast, my mother sits beside her curling a hair in her pale, thin fingers, her hard face seems to show a weak dash of boredom but yet she greets me when I get to the table.

"Petit day." A smile covers her thin lips and returns with a timid one ready to return the greeting before Dad interrupts.

"I hope everyone's ready by the time we get to the harbor-a grimace covers his round face-probably the whole court will be there and we do not want to receive a letter from Dimitri about how incompetent we are to receive and pay attention.

Everyone moans at hearing the name of the Crown Prince, convincing him to stay was almost an impossible task and no one wants to give him reasons to come to Norta before the Queenstrial, I'm glad to note that we will have plenty of time away from home, even if the course be a hot city taken by burners.

"Will we stay at the castle with the royal family?" "Katrina is the one who asks the question, her golden eyes fluttering across the table with no apparent interest, but I can feel a slight gleam of bitterness in her perfect posture.

"As usual, of course.

My cousin makes a grimace to form on his thin lips but does not answer knowing that it is better not to antagonize my father when he is in a good mood.

"I just hope I get my room away from the queen."

Nicolai shrugs as he leaves the complaint without much humor, I know more than anyone that he does not enjoy mental games as much as the rest of the family, having a grandfather capable of giving us nightmares is the key to our sanity.

"Do not worry about her." Mom tries to comfort him with a firm stare, but Nic shakes beneath the table from her loving eyes, touches his not nearly involuntarily, and feels him return the caress stroking small circles under my thin skin.

"I hope this entry is better than the last one."

Surprisingly, everyone laughs, even the twins allow themselves to enjoy the comedic memory, Stefan's eyes glistening with malice as he sends me a discreet wink, Katrina sends him a small kick in response adding the comment ironically:

"I hope the prince has recovered some of his hair."

My dad holds back the laughter as he gets up from the chair and heads out of the room, my mother as always in tow and ready to protect him like a trained guard dog, before leaving the room however, she gives a little kiss in Tania, the pestinha who just came in for coffee.

"What are you laughing at?"

Stefan ignores as he helps her sit in her corner, Katrina quickly straightens her bib and Nicolai prepares to start feeding her with the fruit salad.

"Sonia just remembered how funny it was to see Marven burning with her own fire.

Katrina's laughter is the last thing I hear from the twins before they leave the room, I focus on my own coffee while I ignore Nicolai's friendly dialogue with our little sister. My senses automatically remind me of that day, and I'm sure the giggle I want to release as I recall the murderous look the younger prince had upon realizing that his own flames had burned him.

Marven might have looked like a gentle and educated sheep to everyone, but I knew exactly what he hid behind that calm, polished facade of a perfect son ...

He was a _demon._


End file.
